The Untold story behind 'Severus Snape' and The 'four' Marauders
by Kitsune Yoko
Summary: Ok I'm gunna come clean and admit that this is another Hogwarts reads Harry potter, but it won't focus entirely on Harry. Instead on a forgotten 5th Marauder, and Aunt. Warning mass amounts of non-humans and shocking revelations. Please read if you have time for imagination, magic, love, and a story set off into an uncharted frontier where anything can happen.4th year SSAP,HPGW,NLL
1. Chapter 1

The Untold story behind 'Severus Snape' and The 'four' Marauders.

AN: Hi! Ok before those who have read Chibis Mess Up Gohan's Life!, my other stork freak rest safe in the knowledge that I am continuing on that one, I'm just sick of the characters in this story waking me up at night and haunting me. *Turns towards the Invisible cast and tells them to stop bothering her when she is awake too.* I hope you like, fair warning the first few chapters of my work often tend to be explanation and detail heavy as I set about weaving my magic around you.

MEANING TO THE UNIVERSE

"Word" OBVIOUS, ME BEING SARCASTIC, OR AN ALTERNATE NAME FOR A CHARACTER

'Word' THINKING

"_Word_" Heard over a WWW Listening device

**word ** IMPORTANT FOR LATER

That's all for now folks!

Disclaimer: me no own :( *POUT*

FFN Disclaimer: I don't own HP, know how to speak anything but English and a smattering of French so please ignore any and all misspelled and miss labeled things and people, nor did I intentionally copy another authors work thus any and all coincidence I apologize for in advance just in case. And if you do find similarities, outside of the over used FF plots, please tell the story title and author so I can read it and apologist to the author personally.

Chapter 1- The Fifth

Erik O'Connor woke to another day in the most horrible way… "ATTENTION TO THE INHABITANTS OF HOGWARTS CASTLE. PLEASE QUICKLY AND QUIETLY MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE GREAT HALL FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY! HEM HEM THANK YOU." The sickly sweet voice of one Dolores Umbridge Fudge's Chief Under-Secretary and the jolting of the bed, as his beautiful wife flew towards the loo to empty her stomach, were defiantly not the best way to wake up to another day of dealing with hormonal pre-teens and teenagers. Though he was one to talk, his wife was still considered a teen in some cultures. Not many 19 year olds found themselves married to a 35-year-old man.

"Hun are you ok?" He inquired with a sense of deep trepidation.

"I'm all done dear." She said as she walked into the room after a quick scourgify to clean out her mouth of the vile taste of bile. "Did I really just hear that old hag right, she wants everyone in the castle to go to the Great Hall? What the hell is a ministry official even doing here?" She asked grumpily as she walked towards the bed.

"It seems so. I have no idea why, maybe it is something to do with the tournament.. You don't have to if you don't want to be seen, luv." Erik replied.

"No I have to see Poppy for my MS Potion anyway, and before you suggest it no I'm not having you stay to make me one right now it takes too long and this seems important. Besides, I can't and won't hide away from the students forever. Is it really so bad that they see you with a wife dear?" She stated as she came to him, hugging him around his waist and yawning.

"Yes! I hate he fact that they will stare at you, and even mock you for being my wife. I just want you to be safe, I don't know what I would do without you, and I never want to find out."

She yawned again and nodded trying to reply but was yet again cut off by a yawn. "Now I know that you're tired, so why don't you just rest and I'll fetch a Potion from Poppy for you, I'll be back with it before you know it luv."

Annalise too wiped out to really argue, nodded as she yawned again and rubbed her bum length mass of golden red curls. Erik helped his petit wife into their large bed, kissing her head as she fell into a light slumber. He then cast the necessary concealing Charms and set his mind into the character he had played for many years now, and in his place stood the most hated professor at Hogwarts. Severus Snape left his shared quarters with not but his pajama pants and a robe thrown on at the last second and a mission to hex Umbridge, fetch a MS Potion from Poppy, and find out what the hell gave the pink toad from the ministry the right to interrupt his and his wife's precious sleep. Unfortunately that morning he hadn't been as meticulous as he needed to be with his glamor, and several of his more distinctive traits were showing through.

{The Hall}

Student milled about in the general areas of their house tables chatting and gossiping sleepily with their schoolmates and the foreigners speculating at what could have been so important that their Saturday sleep-in was interrupted. They had been introduced to the previously unknown spouses of the Professors. The students had instantly began gossiping about how peculiar it was that their teachers had lives outside of school and were even married. Though they were rather happy to have been introduced to their professors other halves, they were still not quite settled with the notion. Mr. Pomfrey was a portly man, with gray hair and as kind faced as his wife. Moody stood off to the side, his wife was at St. Mungo's recovering from a bad fall that happened before the school year had started. Mr. McGonagall was tall, lankly, and had a slight graying at the temples, but his face was friendly and he had the prankster gleam to his eye. Mrs. Flitwick was even smaller than her husband and looked to be around his age, despite this, she was still very beautiful. She, McGonagall, Sprout, Maxime, and Hooch all were talking about the what could have been so important that the entire castle need be present with Madam Pomfrey. Mr. Sprout was a foot taller than his wife, but appeared to be fit as a fiddle. And was merrily telling jokes with Mr. McGonagall, Mr. Pomfrey, and Hagrid, who had been so busy getting things ready for the Tri-Wizard Tournament that he needed a substitute half the time. Much to their respective wives disproval. Mr. and Mrs. Pince along with their three young children were sitting down at the expanded staff table. Mr. Babbling, whose wife was the Ancient Runes teacher, was talking to his wife in hushed tones, and had a rather average look about him. Mr. Burbage was young and as gentle as his wife, the Muggle Studies teacher. Igor Karkaroff sneered disdainfully at both them and Umbridge. Mr. Hooch who was a famous Quidditch Coach was talking to Headmaster Dumbledore, Mr. Sinistra, and Mr. Vector about the events of that year's World Cup. While their wives [Profs. Sinistra and Vector] talked about the expected Eclipse that would take place in two years from now, July 31st to be exact. Even Mr. and Mrs. Grubbly-Plank [Hagrid's sub] and their two little ones, Filch, Professor Binns and his equally dead wife, and much to Umbridge's discomfort the infamously flighty Trelawney had shown up.

They had all been in such a hurry that everyone was still in their pjs, even the teachers. And everyone in the Hall had a laugh at the others apparel, they all looked ridiculous when put together in a group. Except for the toad woman who interrupted their sleep, she was as annoying as ever for anyone who had the distinct dis pleasure of meeting her beforehand, and pink. "Attention everyone! Please sit down and wait for head count. We need to make sure that everyone is here before the rest of the ministry procession arrives." Toadie said sweetly, "I have a special treat for you today, but first everyone needs to be in the Great Hall and we must wait for the rest to co …"

Snape slammed the door off to the left of the staff table open as he entered into the Hall. Obviously in a rush and as peeved to be awake so early as the rest of them, his normally tamed hair was sticking out in every which direction seemed longer and had a few odd locks of blond in it. His eyes ablaze with anger were a deep azure blue instead of the customary black tunnels. His skin was tanner than they had ever seen it to be. He wore only the bottoms to his pj set which hung low on his hips, and the robe that he had thrown hastily over his surprisingly broad shoulders was left untied; reviling a flat toned and very well defined torso to the surprise of many. And he seemed to have grown over night, he appeared to be but three feet shorter than Hagrid's 11'6", a significant growth from his previous height of 5'10"- to the current one of 8'6". This while considered odd' was rather normal for people of magic to suddenly change in appearance. Thus disregarded as a most likely a Potion or Spell gone wrong, except for Igor Karkaroff he had decided to keep this as something to look into, and decided to pay close attention to Snape for a little while.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS UMBRIDGE!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE INTERRUPTING OUR SLEEP WITH ONE OF YOUR IDIOTIC PLAYS FOR POWER?" He shouted as his tall frame towered over the Toad, intimidating her to no end.

"Professor Snape kindly lower your voice I will explain everything when the others arrive." She meekly offered up as if it could compensated him for the time not spent sleeping.

Snape looked thunderous as he turned and made a beeline Madam Pomfrey having far more important things to do then lecturing Toadie on proper behavior; "I need Annie's MS Potion Poppy, she's now feeling well today and has already been ill twice this morning. And I need you to cover for me so I can get it to her as soon as possible." Erik was kneeling down as he spoke in hushed tones that few could hear, unfortunately Umbridge was one.

In a fit of jealousy over this 'Annie' woman for having such close relations to 'her' man, she made a mistake that would haunt her for years to come. "Professor Snape I couldn't help but notice that you mentioned that you are aware of a resident of Hogwarts who is not present and does not intend to appear today, Am I correct?" She said loud enough for the entire Hall to hear, immediately grabbing their attention.

"This has nothing to do with you '_Madam_', so kindly butt out!" Erik snapped, contempt dripping from his voice, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Umbitch today.

"Oh but it is. I specifically said ALL residents of Hogwarts to make way to the Great Hall, even the spouses of the other professors made it, so I'm sure your sister is in good enough health to do so as well." At this the students started gossiping about Snape's supposed sister. Karkaroff paid even more attention looking for a weakness. "Besides it wouldn't be fair to everyone else if one woman was allowed to stay abed only because she felt 'ill', now is it?"

And this was true they all were there, except for one 'minor' detail.

"You are greatly mistaken '_Madam'_, none of my sisters, nor brothers for that matter are here." Erik was not happy to be having this conversation in front of others. The staff and Dumbledore, though they knew nothing about who he really was weren't the problem, he was more concerned about Karkaroff and the children of the Death Eaters.

Snape's response caused even more stirring among the students, and the staff started wondering who the aforementioned siblings of one 'Severus Snape', who to the best of their knowledge was an only child.

"Then do you have an unknown daughter? Because that is all whom I can logically think of for you to be concerned with." Umbridge was desperately scrambling to come up with a reason for Snape to be living with and worried about the health of a female, even him having bastard daughter was preferable to him having a wife. Bastard daughters can be dealt with easily, wives on the other hand were harder. If she intended to marry Snape getting rid of a wife would be far harder; first she would have to find a way for the wife to be un fit for her husband. And with the Marriage Laws that was only possible if the wife was unfertile, sadly wives tended to be pregnant or having already provided an heir to their husbands family within the allotted five years. Yes wives were dangerous things to gold-diggers who intend to marry a man, and Deloris fully intended to Marry one Severus Snape. She planned to strip him dry of every possession and Knut he had.

"Yet again you have miscalculated, the woman I am fetching a Potion for is my wife. She is under the weather at the moment, and needs rest in order to get better." This had mixed reactions, the students were in shock that any woman would marry Snape, The staff, already knowing that he was married hoped that Annie would feel better soon. For they all liked her, and before Snape had met her he was a much colder man, she was obviously good for him. Karkaroff was shocked to hear that his former peer was married, but he quickly regained himself and started to calculate how this might help him in the future. And last and most certainly least The Toad was pissed.

"Then she can rest here, I'm sure that she will feel much better if she was sounded by others who can attend to her at a moment's notice, rather than being secluded down than the dungeons. Of course if there is any reason for her to remain where she is, you would be more than willing to tell us so that she may continue to rest, comfortably in bed."

'Dammit!' Erik thought, 'I'm not telling them she's pregnant, they already know too much! If they find out it will be all over the news by tomorrow and then the Death Eaters and Voldemort will know, she'll be in danger! I'm going to have to break the schools motto "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"' Erik continued to think frantically. "No of course not I will go fetch her. But you '_Madam_' will be the one to face her temper, she wasn't a Hufflepuff for nothing."

This caused even more excitement and confusion among the students. ' They were going to meet Snape's wife! But why did he mention Hufflepuffs? Weren't they all pushovers? ' Was the general thought process among those not in the Hufflepuff house. The Puffs however knew what Umbitch was about to experience and they were quiet gleeful of the upcoming showing of the infamous temper that the Hufflepuffs all possessed. One slow to rise, but unstoppable once angered; after all they were the reason for Hogwarts' motto 'Never tickle a sleeping Dragon'. The only reason that their house animal wasn't a dragon was because Helga had lost a dear friend whose animagus form was that of a badger and decided to pay tribute to them by using that animal as her houses'. Every Hufflepuff knew that.

Professor Snape left the Hall in a hurry. He was too preoccupied about the battle ahead; and whether or not he would survive it, so he did not realize that upon the doorway he took the Weasley twins had put a detachable Listening Charm that they had invented and were still testing. And continued on his way to the unpleasant task of re-waking his wife after he had sent her to a second sleep session completely unaware of the consequences his absent mindedness would lead to.

The residents of Hogwarts in the Great Hall heard the echoes of footsteps in the distance, but rather peculiarly, they did not fade away. In fact, they grew louder; they came from the direction of the Gryffindor table, more specially the twins.

"Messrs Weasley what have you done now?" McGonagall inquired with a raised eyebrow and an exasperated tone.

"Nothing we _MEANT _to do, at least not right now. Though I must say that it _is _rather convenient at this moment, wouldn't you Fred?"

"I do say that you are quite right George! Lovely time to test and gain information it truly is the perfect moment."

"Talk Now!"

"Everyone just listen; I'm sure that we all are very interested in the knowledge that this little exercise in patience will bring us." Was all that even McGonagall could get out of the pair of slippery eels. Dumbledore just laughed, having figured out the Charm quite some time ago, 'That Charm is very clever, I'll have to give them some tips on how to modify it, but it is a very good start. Those two are always entertaining in times of trouble. They will do well with that joke shop they wish to set up; oh that reminds me I best order another set of their candies, ever so useful to get out of meetings; or prank Fudge with them. Ingenious really, they will go far.' Messrs. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, Sinistra, Hooch, Babbling, Hagrid, Grubbly-Plank, and Pomfrey all laughed to varying degrees of sound at the antics of their students or in many cases wife's, having all experienced or heard about the pair long ago who many considered to be only just below the Marauders in skill. And they all received their well-earned glares from their significant other with a decorum established after years of practice. By immediately shutting it. Karkaroff was gleeful that he would be able to hear everything that would happen in the moments to come. He would never have been able to predict how this one day would change his life, even saving it as he would learn in the years to come.

During the exchange, Snape had arrived back and had entered his quarters before anyone in the Hall had taken notice of the password. And to the inhabitants heard something that shook them to the core, and possibly scarred them for life.

_"Hunny, wake up, you need to take your Potion, and go to the Hall."_ Severus Snape said in a gentile and caring tone as he nudged his wife. Desperately hoping to not have to resort to ticking her, he still remembered the last time he had done so, and he would always carry the scars to remind him. Annie just grunted and rolled away from him_. "Sweetie, you need take this and feel better. You're needed in the Great Hall."_ He said again with the tone of infinite kindness and love.

The Hall was quiet as they listened in disbelief that their cruel and harsh Potions Master could ever love anything other than his craft.

_"I thought that you didn't want the students to see me and stuff, dear."_ A woman's voice mumbled.

_"I know but as you said we can't avoid this forever, we were lucky that we even had three years to ourselves. We have to face the world sometime, and I'll protect you and whoever else decides to come along." _

_"I know dear, I love you."_ Her musical voice said as she leaned up for a kiss.

_"I love you too, now and forevermore."_ Snape told his wife as he leaned down to steal the offered kiss, unknowing that the entire school had heard his declaration. And now were listening as he kissed his wife rather thoroughly.

At his words, torn many of the girls were between crying at their professor's love and devotion and disbelief at the thought of him in love. The boys just gagged at the unexpectedly mushy words.

"Weasleys turn that off! This conversation is meant to be private between them." Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"We can't it's still in testing, trust us if we had known that it would be all mushy we would've turned it off but we can't." They said frantically as the sounds that sounded a lot like kissing continued on for a few moments longer.

Then suddenly, _"Now get up, take the MS Potion, and come have breakfast with me."_ Snape's voice rang.

_"Uggh! I don't wanna…"_ The woman's sleepy and melodious voice was cut off by sounds of scrambling feet and reaching.

"Of course!" Hermione whispered unheard to all.

_"Erik! How many times have I told you not to mention ump food at a time like this?" _The woman_'s_ now woozy voice asked.

"What's wrong with food?" Ron asked offended.

_"I'm sorry luv, here take the Potion it will help, and then we can just sit in the Hall and you can have a cup of tea an' some toast, humm?"_

"Ronald! For once Professor Snape is more sensitive than you." Hermione chastised her 'friend' in a hushed tone.

"So that's his job she's his wife, which is still weird by the way!" Ron said copying.

_"You're just being nice, because it's your fault that I threw up again."_ The woman said.

"Oh Stuff it! You prat!" Hermione whispered back.

_"Yes I am, and I fell horrible that you are in so much pain right now."_ A mournful Snape replied.

"She's holding up food and sleep; not to mention that bat's wife, I already don't like her."

Annalise unknowingly saved Ron from the worst verbal beating he would ever almost revive with her next statement.

_"Well good, it's your fault that I'm pregnant."_ Silence yet again reigned at this new bit of information.

_"I know that, and I'm sorry, but we both said that we wanted kids. And after three years of marriage I thought you said that you wanted to start trying and, and I…"_Snape's nervous and shuddering voice was cut off. _"I was kidding dear; it looked like you needed a good laugh, luvie. And besides it takes two to tango."_

_"Please dear, choose a different topic to jest about. 'cause I can't when it comes to you and our child. You both mean too much to me to even contemplate losing you. "_ Snape said in relief.

_"I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time, but hey good news, I just pulled one over the Great Mr. Claws from the infamous Marauders."_ The woman's playful voice carried clearly throughout the Great Hall. Unknowingly complicating many lives with the forgotten truth.

_"Hahahaha."_ A deep, rich, and infectious laugh followed this truth. _"James, Siri, and Rem, would be rolling on the floor with that one if they were here. Good one luv, you truly are his younger sister."_

_"Look just because I don't remember Jamie all too well doesn't mean that I'm not a prankster too. Now give me that potion so we can get going, I plan on sleeping on you while we're there."_

_"Yes, dear."_

"Wow, who knew. Snape can be nice, and ordered." Ron said with all the sensitivity of a spoon. Hermione soon laid into him. Karkaroff silently agreed with the annoying redhead, Severus Snape used to never be one for emotions, now the man was a walking book of what he viewed as mawkish [slightly nauseating or overly sentimental] love declarations. {AN: no Erik [Snape] is not being sappy in fact this type of talk is quite common in young couples who have been through hell and back, and don't want to lose each other.} The staff dabbed their eyes at the rare sight [sound] of Severus Snape being so openly loving. Moody way as distant as ever. Toadie was shocked. The Slytherins quietly observed and mulled over the thought that they might want to owl their parents with this news the Snape had gone soft. The Gryffindors were lost at what to think, Snape wasn't supposed to be _nice __**ever.**_ The Ravenclaws wanted to find out more about the spouses of the staff; especially Snape's wife and why she called her husband 'Erik'. The Hufflepuffs wanted to welcome the new baby with a big party seeing as its' mother was one of their own. Or so it all seemed, for soon all stereotypes would fall into the ground, and the world will be born anew.

_"Hunny?" _The voice belonging to Mrs. Snape resonated throughout the Hall once more.

_"Yes luv?"_ Erik asked his wife.

_"You Didn't go to the Great Hall like that did you?"_

_"Of course I did, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"_ Erik raised an eyebrow at his Annie's unusual behavior.

_"Sugah I hate to tell you this but your Glamor is failing…"_

_"WHAT!? No that's impossible! It never fails…."_ Snape's voice trailed off. The Hall sat too shocked to do anything but listen in disbelief.

_"Erik, your hair is slowly becoming its real length and style, and I can see your blond hair peeping through, Your eyes are their normal azure blue, You are but a short foot and half from your real height of 10'3", Your physical body is showing your real muscle definition and structure. Soon your glamor will fail all together and your face's true appearance will be visible, including your ears. And I can see your skin darkening by the second. Here luvie, look in the mirror." _The woman's voice[Mrs. Snape] yet again came through the device that the Weasley twins had invented to receive the audio from the all heard the sounds of shuffling as they assumed that Snape traded places with his wife and stood in front of the mirror.

_"If you go back without doing anything, they will know that you are an Elf within a half hour give or take, and a High Elf within the hour to be sure as your tattoo and circlet will appear. They will know who you truly are, but if you renew the Charms to full power now then they will know, or even if you re-do them to be as you appear now it would do no good, they will only continue to deteriorate, any way they know something is up."_

_"Don't forget that yours will as well my dear, though the Potters aren't relatively prominent next to the royal family as a Dukedom, they are still noticeably powerful, I'm surprised that the Wizards haven't noticed the Elves living among them. We've had spies hear for so long, yet such little time has passed to our species ." _Snape's words shocked the Hall even further and they all turned to Harry, though he paid them no mind.

_"Yes Humans die so fast, so easily, it is hard to make friends among them when their life-times are but a a blink of an eye for us, at least the ones in touch with their magic last 3X's as long. What are we going to do?_" She asked, the Hall was at rapt attention.

_"I'll just have to go as is, no sense in trying to avoid the unavoidable. Besides they cannot do anything to us we have diplomatic immunity."_

_"Does this mean that I can finally talk to my nephew? I haven't really been able to since I was five."_

_"Yes Dear"_

The Hall was utterly silent, nothing moved, it was if the world held its breath in wait for the next event to unfold. 'I knew Severus was always different but I never expected him to be an Elf, let alone a High Elf.' Where the common thoughts of the staff and their spouses, the students were too shocked to really think anything, Umbitch was in denial that Severus wasn't human, for as much as she loathed half-breeds she need Severus' power to furtherer own. Despite the fact that she could never be with him solely due to his wife, she could always become a second wife where she would be in the perfect position to dispatch the current one. 'I thought that Elves were extinct' was also a common thought.

Harry had stayed quiet throughout the time Snape had left the Hall. At first, he was too shocked that Snape had a wife to pay much attention to anything but his own thoughts and the conversation that took place between Snape and his wife, her voice sounded familiar to him for some odd reason that he did not know. However he then grew confused and angry when he heard the woman say Mr. Claws of The Marauders, 'Snape **wasn't** a Marauder, he and dad _hated_ each other. What is going on, what did they mean by 'glamor', what did they mean buy 'Elf', and Potter? What have I not been told?'

Harry's head snapped up when he heard the sound of two people entering the Hall. 'Well looks like I'm about to find out.' He was surprised at the sight of Snape's wife; the students had initially thought that she would be a tall, dark, and homely woman to have loved someone like Snape enough to marry him and give him a child; Either that or old and despite to marry him. But both those assumptions could not be farther from the truth. She was a petit young woman who stood at around 4'9" and looked to be in her early 20s. And Harry could see why Snape had wanted to hide her from the hordes of teenagers at Hogwarts; she was gorgeous, and it was noticeably all natural, her hair was a mass of gold and fire-red curls strewn about her head in a bed-mussed way. Due to the length of it, she appeared to be surrounded by fire. Her eyes were a familiar golden hazel that Harry had seen somewhere before but could not recall. Freckles splattered about her visible skin. She held a pallor to her skin that Harry himself had after a long winter, but it was the beginning fall at the time. She wore a dove gray man's shirt that he assumed was the missing partner to Snape's pants, and a pair of rumpled tube socks. Her legs looked to be bare under the normally good-sized shirt, which appeared to be gargantuan on her. And if you looked closely enough one could see her developing baby bump just starting to show.

Yet despite the gazes she received, she looked to be asleep on her feet, completely oblivious to the attention. And it was true; Harry had never seen so many jealous girls pestering their boyfriends, nor so many lustful stares directed at one woman whose name was unknown. Even Ron was gaping; Harry however did not feel any attraction to her. Instead, he felt like he had always known her; as if she was family that he always knew, but was never fully aware that he had known. He was confused now more than ever.

Snape moved to take his seat at the end of the staff table, and his wife promptly sat down on his lap. He started to play with her hair absent mindedly as she settled down, he conjured a large fluffy blanket to cover the both of them, as they patiently waited for breakfast, and for the announcement. Umbridge was silent the entire time, she hated Snape's wife already. She had held a flame for him for many years now after learning of his fame and fortune, that coupled with his horrid looks and the unlikely hood of him settling down made him the prefect target. And she was furious to hear that he had taken a wife. She expected at least be able to compete with the bitch that had stolen Severus from her, or use her Ministry powers to break them up but if the chit was truly pregnant then there was nothing to be had. She was powerless, and unable to have the man she wanted. So she decided to make the girl as and uncomfortable and miserable as she was.

"Hem Hem I-" no one noticed her starting to talk so she tried again. "Hem HEM" again everyone was falling all over themselves to serve, and in her eyes worship the impudent child that sat in Snape's lap and none to her, "HEM HEM I was sa-"

"Look if ya' got a lougie then just go spit it out girl, no one's gunna pay you any mind when you do." Annie said tiredly, as it had taken a lot of energy to get to the Great Hall even with Erik carrying her most of the way, and was sick of the jealous toad's 'voice' already.

"As I was saying _Mrs. Snape _it is highly inappropriate for you and the professor to be showing such PDA; and having known Prof. Snape for quite some time as he was only 5 years behind me in Slytherin, I highly doubt that he is comfortable with you just barging in here and using him for a stool Mrs. Snape." Umbitch said contemptuously.

"Dolores _Dear, _I am allowed to call you such as a fellow adult right?" Mrs. Snape not giving Umbridge the time to give a snide response to go along with her sour expression continued. "Good girl Dolores. Now I'm more than sure that the students have seen far more affection than this between their family members." She finished amused at the pink idiots attempt to up spurt her from her favorite seat.

"And Ms. Umbridge I happen to quite enjoy _my wife_ sitting on my lap. We have developed this habit over the _last four years_ and will probably continue it as often as possible for the rest of our lives." Snape was obviously pissed, "And despite the fact that we live very different lives, and do not truly know each other beyond _'acquaintance'_ at best, you should know by now that I don't like others interfering with my business and that extends to my wife."

"Hum." Was the only reply Umbridge could stand to give.

"Now what was so important that the Ministry had to call us here at 5 in the morning?" Dumbledore asked cutting to the chase. "Not yet Headmaster we have to wait for the Minister and the other officials to arrive." Toad-face replied.

"Well then I'm sure that no one will oppose to starting breakfast as we wait, humm?" Dumbledore said sarcastically as he signaled for the House Elves to send the aforementioned food. Suddenly to the delight of all but the Toad who had already had eaten and wants the others to suffer tried to get them to stop and wait for the Minister and his party to arrive. Dumbledore put a stop to that by quietly telling her that it would be unfair that the only one who had eaten was her and that those coming most likely would have already partaken of their morning meal. So she was left to sit there off to the side as every person in the Hall started to indulge in a partially rich breakfast.

Erik was having a rather animated conversation with his wife on what was allowed on their plate. As Poppy had fixed her special prenatal tea for her, she was back to her spunky self, insisting on both fruit and sweets being there, also she wanted spring eggrolls, steamed dumplings, crab Rangoon, and lo mein, along with another plate of pumpkin pancakes, American buttermilk biscuits, sausage with gravy, bacon, and an ultimate meat, cheese and veggie omelet. Erik didn't think she could eat it all, but Annie insisted that that is what he was there for. So involved with their morning ritual and each other Erik forgot that he was in front of others, he slipped into his normal behavior being around his wife. Completely unaware of the commotion he was causing in doing so. Karkaroff however was completely aware. As was 'Moody'.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" He burst out again with his deep, rich, and infectious laugh. The other adults at the staff table who had heard Annie's comment soon joined in. The students be they from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons, stared at their temporary or permanent Potions professor as he acted in another way that they had never seen before, laughing and joking at his wife's antics, with the other staff members and their spouses.

In the end Annie got what she wanted, and Erik did end up eating whatever she didn't want to finish. Though not without comment; "You truly have changed since we last saw each other Severus." Karkaroff said halfway throughout the meal. Annalise felt her husband tense beneath her as he wrapped his powerful arms around her bump to protect them both.

"Yes well marriage changes a man in ways that most, can't comprehend all to easily." Erik replied, while mentally cursing himself out for continuing to make mistakes with important secrets, though it did not really matter for in less than twenty minutes he would be as he was born. Even the spell that allowed him to keep the Dark Mark would break, and Voldemort would hold no influence on him.

"So does Fatherhood, My friend." Karkaroff said knowing exactly what he was subjecting himself to, but he had to know. The inhabitants of Hogwarts held their breaths.

"How did you know?" Such simple words, but when you match them with Snape's thunderous tone and glare that could freeze lava, or melt rock depending on the offence, but when you combine them the person to the receiving end has the unpleasant experience of melting then freezing repeated over and over continuously until they are released from it.

"Simply, we heard everything over the device that the Weasley twins invented to receive audio from the detachable Listening Charm that was placed on you the moment you were through the doorway."

{AN}

Ok I'm done, I hope you like this. They should start to read the books next time though, and I hope to average two real chapters of the HP books per FFN chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Untold story behind 'Severus Snape' and The 'four' Marauders.

AN: Hi I hope that you like the new chapter of Untold. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favoriteted, PMed, and added me to two communities, thank you all soo much, I am very honored. Sorry, I was bombarded with finales and projects. And trying to figure out how to fit events and people into their right little niches was no walking through a field of cakes either.

MEANING TO THE UNIVERSE

"Word" OBVIOUS, ME BEING SARCASTIC, OR AN ALTERNATE NAME FOR A CHARACTER

'Word' THINKING

"_Word_" Heard over a WWW Listening device, or the books.

**word ** IMPORTANT FOR LATER

That's all for now folks!

Disclaimer: me no own :( *POUT*

FFN Disclaimer: I don't own HP, know how to speak anything but English and a smattering of French so please ignore any and all misspelled and miss labeled things and people, nor did I intentionally copy another authors work thus any and all coincidence I apologize for in advance just in case. And if you do find similarities, outside of the over used FF plots, please tell the story title and author so I can read it and apologist to the author personally.

Chapter 2- The Aunt

Erik and Annalise both froze at Karkaroff's statement, their eyes widening and they glanced in the direction of the Weasley Twins guilt-ridden faces.

"Well that certainly explains the looks." Erik muttered under his breath.

"So, you know that we are not human, what will you do with this information?" Annie asked as she curled up farther into her husband's lap, wanting to protect her baby.

"I don't know yet, I could go to the Prophet with all we have learned here today, but I don't think that it will be necessary. Do you Severus? Or is that even your real name?" Karkaroff inquired with a hungry gleam in his eye.

"No it is not, I am called Erik O'Connor by my people." The newly established Erik's statement wasn't even finished before the gasps and looks of understanding for the more educated ones there were heard; Karkaroff himself immediately dropped to his knees and put his right fist over his heart, as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, I had to be sure that it was truly you and not an impostor, My family has served and informed the royal family for generations." Karkaroff said shocking the Hall as his Glamor fell to revile an 8'2" Elf with deep Brown hair, and a youthful face.

"I should have known, I apologize for the unintended slight, I had forgotten the Karkaroffs. Your family has been in the human world so long that even an Elven memory will fail to recall without prompting." Erik said in kind tones, "Please rise, you have earned my trust I would like to reward you for your service." Karkaroff followed his Prince's orders and drew closer to the Royal couple at Erik's gesture.

"Please lift your left sleeve," Karkaroff's eyes widened, but he followed the orders nonetheless. Gasps could be heard at the sight of the slowly darkening Dark Mark, Umbridge moved to intercept them but Hagrid held her back with the help of Messrs McGonagall, Pomfrey, Sprout, and Grumbly-Plank. Erik took the proffered arm and muttering in an old language as he maneuvered his other arm around his tiny wife, keeping her encircled in his protection at all times, he passed his hand over the Mark. When he was finished Karkaroff's arm was as bare as the day he was born.

"You have done your people a true honor, Igor you followed your orders to infiltrate any and all potential threats to Magic-Kind and do your best to hamper their efforts. I will tell my father and he will be most pleased with your work."

The students continued to gossip as the children of the Death Eaters started to draft the letters to their parents in their heads.

"Thank you Sire, I-I I don't know what to say."

"Nonsense you carried out your orders with the conditions given to your ancestors, I am proud of your endeavors. Of course, I expect a full report to be on my desk by the end of tomorrow. My father needs to know everything as soon as possible."

"Yes your Majesty." Karkaroff looked relieved despite the short deadline given.

The Great Hall fell silent as the inhabitants contemplated what had transpired that morning. The professors of Hogwarts were for the most part all married [left field people, left field], Snape had a wife [shocking], Snape's wife was pregnant [{shudder} I thought professors weren't allowed to do that!] Snape wasn't human [something that had been speculated over for years but never confirmed], Snape's wife was hot [unexpected], Snape wasn't Snape [came out of nowhere], Snape was royalty [what was this world coming to?] Headmaster Creepy was hot and an Elvin spy [was that damn left field growing?], however a certain Gryffindor had a queue of more focused inquiries forming in her head. Why were the Elves spying on us? Whom is Snape's wife related too? Why did they mention the Potters? Was she related to Harry? What was going on? Why were they called to the Great Hall on a Saturday morning? Hermione couldn't stay quiet any longer, not with so many questions running amok in her head. So she did the second thing that came naturally to her when she had a question. She raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" Snape- Mr. O'Connor inquired, indicating that he was listening to the most curious student he had ever taught, with the exception of one bubbly red who couldn't mix a potion to save a life.

"Sir, what is going on? Why did you and Mrs. Sna- I mean O'Connor mention the Potters earlier? Who is Mrs. O'Conner's nephew? Since when did Elvish Royalty teach humans? Why did the Elves retreat to their- I mean your world? I mean why are we even here right now, we could be resting before next week's testing. What is the Ministry even doing waking up students for a so-called pressing presentation? Whose bright Idea was that, anyway? What's more, who are you? " Hermione was cut off from further rambling by the sounds of the Great Hall's doors opening. Never the less Erik answered his inquisitive student's wonderings.

"I do believe that a majority of your questions are about to be answered, Miss. Granger." He drawled as the Minister, Head of MLE, and several Aurors, and Unspeakables walked up the rows to join the Chief Undersecretary at the Head's pavilion in the front of the audience of children. Rather predictably, the first words out of Fudge's mouth were woefully inadequate in the intelligence and decorum departments; in fact, he came off as he usually did… an uneducated ass.

"Who are you? I don't remember giving permission for any creatures to be at Hogwarts. Albus what is the meaning of this? Magical creatures are not allowed to be professors without my- Ministry approval. I demand an explanation." He finished in a huff.

Those in the Hall who were unaware of the British Minister's incompetence grew worried at the 'leader's' words, however any who had the distinct displeasure of meeting his acquaintance just rolled their eyes' admittedly some more subtly than others.

"Ah but you must be mistaken Minister, the Elves have always been considered a Magical race all of their own. Having the same rights as any human citizen, wizard and Muggle alike, they have long been able to do as they please; they are not governed by any human institution. And I do believe that in Article 3 section 7 paragraph 5 sentience 1 in the Hogwarts Charter states that the staff of Hogwarts are to be unsorted and not subject to racial inequality in any way. The Headmaster of Hogwarts is able to hire as they see fit, gender, age, race, background, and state of Magic are all insubstantial an should remain null and void the process of hiring." Professor Binns spoke with a droll voice quickly denouncing the current Minister, who he believed was a bumbling fool.

"Thank you Nigel, I couldn't have stated that better myself." Dumbledore started with a twinkle in his eyes, "And to answer your other questions Minister may I introduce you to Erik O'Conner High Elf, Crown Prince of the Elven Courts, and future King of the Elven Realm. However, many in this world know him as Severus Snape, the Youngest Potions Master in many centuries, Potions Master of Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin House, and the Potions Professor here at Hogwarts." At the end of the former Transfiguration Professors statement Fudge had grown so white that many in the Hall had the inexpiable urge to poke him and see if he truly was one of the ghosts haunting Hogwarts or not.

"I-I apologize for any misdeed or misgivings I may have caused, Your Majesty. It has been a harrowing experience these last few days, and many dispositions at the Ministry are not up to their usual par." Fudge stuttered out after Amelia Bones elbowed him in one of his floater ribs. Clearing his throat he continued in a manner that he hoped was authoritative, but he only came across as pitiable. "Anyhow, I'm sure that you are all excited to proceed with today's events, so I will turn things over to Madam Bones…" , he was interrupted by Hermione.

"But Minister how can we be excited if we don't know what is happening today? We were just dragged out of bed and told to wait for you to explain the situation." She finished shocking the Ministry party.

"Are you telling me that Madam Umbridge did not explain in advance?" He enquired, puzzled.

"Indeed, all your Chief Undersecretary has done is rudely awaken Hogwarts, demand the presence of a pregnant woman whom should by all rights be resting, and try to withhold breakfast from a horde of hungry teenagers." Poppy stated, her voice dripping with contempt and disapproval, as her eyes narrowed in a glare that promised pain at the one to displease her.

"I didn't want to impede upon your moment of glory Minister, by all rights the express honor should be yours." The toad tried to weasel her way out of reprimand, trying to look contrite but only managing to look repugnant.

"We will talk of this later." Cornelius Fudge was not happy that his Chief Undersecretary was making him look like a fool in front of two beings that were in all intents and purposes his superiors, being old allies of the Queen of England. {Who still very much has control over the Magical half of England} Maybe it was time her meddling was put to pasture, after all the Minister of Magic should have a pretty Chief Undersecretary, not a pink toad. He would have to talk to the Unspeakables later; seeing as she did manage to piss some off pretty badly when she refused to pass on that bill to him regarding making a new and improved Wolfsbane accessible to all werewolves.

"As you all should have been informed earlier, recently our Unspeakables and Charms divisions have pulled together in an effort to avoid another disaster like the one You-Know-Who caused from ever happening again. Normally the Ministry would publish our findings in the Prophet, however seeing as this directly involves Hogwarts and certain individuals within, we decided to do so here. Now what we are about to share with you is the complete and utter truth. We have verified that subject matter a number of times. The spell we were able to devise shows us the critical happenings in the form of books covering a combination of years, they are roughly divided up into the following: 3 past, 1 present, and 3 future and if we are lucky a glimpse at what could be by the time your children are attending Hogwarts. Now the spell is rather fussy on which viewpoint that it is told, so we have no control over that, our experts theorize that they are told from the view of the one most critical in our future. I do warn you though the validly of these Magical items is assured, no one has ever read them, so we are all in for a learning experience. Now by reading these it will alter the timestream I am told, what we are about to read is what would have happened if we didn't read them." Taking a minute to let the inhabitants of Hogwarts process this he paused dramatically before turning towards Dumbledore, "Headmaster seeing as how we will be here for quite some time if you could provide us with seating arrangements that would be lovely."

"Of course Minister," And with a wave of his hand Hogwarts raised the Heads Pavilion and created a less grand one underneath it, featuring a long dining table with chairs that matched the Heads but were notably of less importance. All the while Umbridge suddenly found herself on the ground in front of the new pavilion; Hogwarts had already grown tired of her self-importance many years ago and often liked to play tricks on the toad-woman. As she stood up with as much decorum that someone of her character could with an entire population laughing at her, she went to the last seat available, not noticing a dung-brown beetle hiding in the fake foliage of her hat.

"Well as interesting as that was I would like to move on, Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce you to the first book: Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone." With that announcement, Harry who had been drinking his Pumpkin Juice sprayed it all over the floor in shock. Everyone froze unable to comprehend what they had just heard from the deranged Minister's lips.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, startled.

"Please hold your comments and questions till later Mr. Potter." Fudge said looking irritated.

"Now if you don't mind I will read the first chapter, and we will go on from there." Seeing no one disagreeing he started:

CHAPTER ONE

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._ _Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere. _

The Hall heard the Twins snickering at this.

"And how are a bunch of Muggles relevant to this?" Zacharias Smith drawled with obvious contempt.

"If you wait just a moment I'm sure we will find out." Fudge stated peeved.

_The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, _

"Ooo" the Wesley twins exclaimed dramatically.

…_and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters._

The Hall sent around many confused looks, while Harry just groaned and put his head down. Dreading what was to come. Meanwhile Annalise was being restrained by her husband; she knew full well Vernon's and Petunia's views of magic. She just hoped that that Harry hadn't ever had the displeasure of meeting such two nasty people.

_Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,_

Exclamations of horror and shock met this; wild looks were thrown in Harry's direction only to be met with the back of his messy head. Annalise however had a sense of ever growing dread.

_… Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that._

"Well that's rude, Harry is one of the nicest people I have ever met." Collin Creevey muttered.

_When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair._

"Dear God your relatives are boring Potter." A Terry Boot stated.

"Yes I know, however they sadly get worse, they're stupid too." Harry responded.

"Mr. Potter! You shouldn't say such things! They are your family." Umbitch tried to reprimand him.

"No he's quite right I've met them, and they are rather dimwitted." Proff McGonagall was surprisingly the one to rise to Harry's defense. No one noticed Annie's pained look at the acknowledgement of her worst fear.

_None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed,  
because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. _

"What a brat!" Parvarti exclaimed.

_ "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house._

"They encourage this behavior?" Sprout asked in shock, only to become appalled when Harry nodded his head in affirmation.

_ He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. _

"I bet it's McGonagall!" Fred exclaimed.

"No way_ I_ bet it's McGonagall! You stole my idea!" George accused his brother.

"Nuhuh"

"Yeahuh"

"Nuhuh"

"Yeahuh"

"Nuh…" Fred shopped mid-word seeing the glares sent by the female members of staff sent to him and his brother. "Nuhuh" he finished in a whisper, as they continued their verbal battle through their mental link.

_For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. _

_There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people!_

"They aren't weird! They're cool!" Lavender exclaimed.

_He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. _

"Wow he really is dumb!"

_The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. _

"He calls that Normal? Harry you had to lie with a monster like that for almost ten years and no reprieve?" Hermione asked disgusted with her best friends 'Uncle'. She was suddenly starting to believe the 'bars on his windows' story Ron had told her several years ago.

_He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk…_

Harry looked as if his entire world had been turned on its' axel.

_… across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery._

And just like that all was right again.

_He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying._

_"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"_

Realization on what day it was suddenly flashed across many faces in the Great Hall, looks of sorrow, sympathy, and grief were found everywhere, for everyone had been touched by the recent war in some way. The Wizarding World was still recovering from it and just now getting back on its feet.

_Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid._

"For once we both agree on something." Harry said humorlessly, his mind still on the subject of his parent's demise.

_ Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. _

"He doesn't even know your name?" Ginny asked, greatly disturbed.

"I don't think he dose still," Harry, replied shocking many and angering even more, "he usually just says Boy when he wants something." He whispered to Ginny, unknowing that his paternal Aunt and Uncle could hear every word. Erik tightened his arms around his furious wife, ever careful to avoid her bump.

_He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold._

"It's Harrison you jackass." Annie ground out while glaring at the book as if it were the object of her rage.

"It is? I mean my name's Harrison? Not Harry?" The newly dubbed Harrison inquired, confused and wondering how Snape's wife would know that. Again he felt as if he might know her.

"No one ever told you?" Annie asked appalled

"No, I was only called either Boy or Harry." He replied

"Harry was just a nickname that your Godfather said by accident one day, you liked it soo much that everyone just started to call you that without thinking. You will have to use it for everything official, such as court appearances, Ministry administered tests, and participating in tournam- wait Albus if the slip said only Harry Potter on it, wouldn't that disqualify him as it is not his legal name?"

"I will look into it, I honestly forgot his legal name was Harrison I had not heard it in so long. However, if he is then that would be a great thing, after all he didn't wish to enter in the first place."

"Wait I could get out of it? Yes! *phew* one less year of things trying to kill me." Harry sighed in relief.

"What do you me-" Annie was interrupted by Erik.

"We will find out Dearheart if we just listen to the books."

"Fine." She replied succinctly.

_ There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... _

Annie growled at this, scaring a few, but no-where near as many when Harry joined in.

_…but all the same, those people in cloaks..._

_He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the  
ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"_

Fillius blushed at this, remembering to yell at his brother later at his evident use of the term Muggle.

_And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination._

"Dear, dear Harrisonkinns how did you survive such an environment?" the twins asked with sorrow for the horrors their friend had to suffer growing up without imagination.

"With heavy doses of sarcasm." He replied truthfully.

_As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes._

_"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. _

"Yep defiantly Minnie, only she could do that" Forge and Gred intoned together.

"I don't know, from the sounds of it it's Jasmine, the cat that always visited me while I was working in the garden." Harry revealed, causing looks of disappointment from the twins and a knowing look from Mr. McGonagall to his lightly blushing wife.

_Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). _

"Oh dear me, he is growing up to be just like his father." Poppy deduced.

_Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:_

_"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin._

_"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"_

_"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."_

_Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...  
Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"_

_As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister._

The Hall's inhabitants scowled at the book in the Minister's hands.

_"No," she said sharply. "Why?"_

_"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting  
stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."_

_"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley._

_"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you  
know... her crowd."_

_Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"_

_"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly._

_"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"_

_"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."_

_"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite  
agree."_

"Well we didn't ask and we don't agree." Fred and George interrupted in a hoity-toity voice.

_He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about  
them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them..._

Everyone in the Hall looked rather affronted, they all turned towards Harry, "Did I mention that the Dursleys really don't like magic?" he asked a tad bit ashamed.

"Who doesn't like magic?" Draco asked the question that was on the minds of everyone that had not previously been exposed to the matter of thinking that the Dursleys follow.

"Well think of it this way: the Dursleys are like the pureblooded elitists of the Muggle world, they think anyone with magic is a freak of nature, and don't deserve to live." Harry's words shocked many, for the Purebloods they couldn't believe that someone could view them in such a manor, not realizing that they have the same views towards others. The Halfbloods and Muggleborn with accepting parents/guardians realized just how lucky they were. And for the few with parents/guardians who are like the Dursleys had their suspicions confirmed about Harrison J. Potter, abused children could always identify others like them.

"We will talk about this latter Harrison, and no Albus you don't get a say in this." Annalise cut off Dumbledore before her could object, "He was never supposed to even know of the Dursleys, let alone live with them!" She said enraged at the 150 something year old wizard. "Keep going Fudge, if you know what's good for ya!"

The Minister of Magic epped at the Elven Princess' orders, and quickly complied. Harry was yet again left to wonder at their connection. Maybe, just maybe…

_How very wrong he was._

_Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of  
Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all._

_A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been  
broken at least twice._

Dumbledore lightly chuckled at this, remembering the many times he had had his nose broken, though he had a feeling that it may happen again in the very near future courtesy of an enraged redhead.

_ This man's name was Albus Dumbledore._

Some in the hall now realized just why Mrs. O'Connor was so angry with the usually esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts.

_Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."_

"Knew it! It must have been Minnie!"

"Messrs Weasley not even the Marauders could get away with calling me that! So don't think that you could even come close." Minerva said angrily.

_He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. _

Gasps whet abound in the Hall, "Professor I didn't know you smoked!" Over half the population shouted.

"No I don't happen to have that habit, however I did use an old lighter as a base for one of my inventions." Dumbledore quickly denounced.

_He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him._

"Wicked! Forge I do believe we need to see if we can out shine our beloved Headmaster with an invention that will put his to shame." Gred said excited like a child at Christmass.

"I concur O' Twin o' mine."

_ If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down  
on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it._

_"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly  
the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._

"What I could of sworn that was Jasmine." Harry said confused.

"I'm sorry for any confusion I might have caused Mr. Potter; I used my Animagus form many times to look in on you." Minerva revealed, with a slightly guilty expression.

"Then why did I stay with them? You could have taken me away any of those times professor." Harry asked bewildered.

"A certain Headmaster wouldn't listen to me and refused to drop his wards preventing me from doing so."

"That is because the safest place for Harry is the Dursley home. Now if you could please continue Cornelius?"

_"How did you know it was me?" she asked._

_"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."_

_"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall._

_"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily._

_"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently._

_"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." _

McGonagall blushed at her previous comments, as her husband teased her.

_"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."_

_"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes,  
swapping rumors."_

_She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he  
really has gone, Dumbledore?"_

_"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"_

_"A what?"_

_"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"_

_"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"_

_"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:  
Voldemort." _

Fudge studded and stumbled over this, drawling many gasps.

_Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."_

_"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."_

Even more gasps arose with the Transfiguration Professors use of Voldemort's name.

_"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."_

_"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."_

_"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."_

"They were rather lovely earmuffs, if I do recall I bought a pair quite similar for you dear." Poppy commented.

"Indeed you did love, and they are still my favorites to this day.

_Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"_

_It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer._

_"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "  
Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped._

_"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily._

Many grew even sadder at this, the ones who had known Lily and James Potter remembered the fiery redheads adamant dislike of her soulmate in their early years. Erik remembered being the mediator in many arguments between his two dear friends, and Annie remembered her brother's love for the woman she had quickly come to love like an older sister. Harry was sadden at the thought of many years lost that he should have been able to recall with a fondness that contained food fights, little siblings, pranks, and family memories. At that moment he vowed that his children would have everything he was denied, he would love his wife, have many children and be there for them in every way possible. At that instant a young redhead felt as if she had a future quite similar to her mother's, filled with the happiness of many little feet running about.

_Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly._

_"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"_

_"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."_

_Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. As if remembering something very important she looked up wildly. "And what of Little Annie, dose she still live?"_

_"Yes, she was staying with Young Sirius when it happened, I do believe they were planning a surprise for the two seeing as they were unable to celebrate their wedding anniversary this year with all the attacks going on." Dumbledore gave a great sniff, not wanting to say more, as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"_

_"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"_

_"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."_

_"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four._

_"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"_

_"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."_

_"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"_

_"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Come you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"_

_Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "And what about Annie? Where will she go? Surely, they could stay together? They adore each other so."_

_"I do believe James once mentioned some cousins in the States, she will be going there. After all we can't just dump both a baby and a young child on the Dursleys."_

_McGonagall looked doubtful but reserved, knowing that he could do nothing to change Dumbledore's mind at that moment, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it._

_"Hagrid's bringing him."_

Harry beamed at this, glad that he had met his friend before he ever set foot on that dratted Rock.

_"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_

McGonagall blushed again, "I apologize Hagrid, you were rather forgetful back then."

"No Problem Proff' Yer right I was."

_"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore._

_"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"_

_A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets._

Harry muttered, "So _that's _where the dream with the flying motorcycle comes from!" He was happy to know that his dream was actually a memory.

_"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"_

_"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."_

_"No problems, were there?"_

_"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning._

_"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall._

_"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."_

_"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"_

_"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house._

"Do you really sir?" a curious first year asked wide-eyed and completely obvious to the stairs directed at him.

"Yes I do, it was during the war with Grindelwald that I got it. The resistance and myself often found ourselves getting lost, so we cast a spell that would map out the tunnels and passageways on a part of our bodies. It saved our lives many times, especially considering the opposition did not know of the spell nor of the way. Without those scares we could have very well lost the war." Dumbledore finished aweing many and reminding quite a few that he was at core an old solider who would and in fact did do anything to win a war, no matter the consequences.

_"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog._

Many in the Hall looked up at Hagrid to see his eyes slightly misty at the memory of saying goodbye to Harry.

_"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"_

_"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"_

_"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out._

_"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."_

_"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night._

_"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four._

_"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs.  
Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very  
moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"_

"The chapter ends there." A solemn Fudge intoned.

"You left him! It was the last night of _October_ and the first day of_ November_! He could have gotten frostbite! He could have been kidnapped! He could have been attacked! Or worse killed! That's it Dumbledore! You will not have any say in Harrison's life! Not ever again! I refuse to see my brother's son so mistreated. Jamie and Lily would have your head if they found out about this!" Annalise Nympharia O'Connor nee Potter bellowed, outraged at the endangerment of her nephew.

{-}

AN: Ok so I only did one chapter this time because I was still setting up, but now that that is almost all squared away I'll come up with a customary outline that y'all can fallow. And I don't doubt that some of you are appalled at me altering some of Ms. Rowling's work, but I had to. If James had actually had a little sister don't you think that they would have talked about her? Hope you like this. Foxie out!


End file.
